The Legend of Zelda: The Alternative Time Line
by LegendofZeldaGuru
Summary: This is my story that I made up one day. I always wondered what happened when Link when back to meet Zelda after the end of Ocarina of Time. So, I made something up, and well, here you go!


The Legend of Zelda: The Alternative Time Line (Chapter one)

The Legend of Zelda, the title, the characters, and the items shown in this story are all property of Nintendo, and I don;t not own anything, except the story itself.

The small child looked on to her fathers royal courtroom through her window. I tall man wearing a large black outfit stood before the young girls father. His suit was manly black with some gold around the edges of were the vest should be buttoned up. The mans hair was a deep red, but not blood red. His face was at a point, not like the girls was, but as if he was a pig, he looked kinda funny. His eyes though, his eyes were what made the small child finally remember who he was, his name was Ganondorf, and he was gonna kill everyone in the kingdom, including her, and her father. No, not this time, this time she would fight back, and stop him, but how she only had the Triforce of wisdom. She would need the Triforce of courage if she planed on stopping Ganondorf, but the boy had the Triforce of courage, but she didn't know were he was, all she knew was that he came from the forest. But in which direction, north, south, east, west, how should she know. All she remembered, was that the boy had come to her, his name, was Link, who now is the Hero of Time, though only Link and her should know it. Sudden foot steps behind her brought her out of her train of thought, she turned quickly, and came face to face with her royal guardian Impa. Impa was dressed in a white shit with an eye on it. The symbol had great significance, it was the royal family's symbol. He pants were plain purple and were almost two short for her. In her hand she held an ocarina.

"What is it Zelda you look deafly ill, do you need to lay down" Impa said, the concern showed strongly in her voice.

Yes, the child was Zelda, the heir to the Hyrulian thrown. She was dressed in a long elegant dress. The dress was mainly white with a large purple plate on the front of it. On the plate, near her mid-section, was an expertly drawn symbol of the royal family. The symbol was that of an eagle, about its head was a picture of the Triforce, under it was a piece of the Triforce. Around her neck lay a royal pendant give the her by her father, there were four small spikes separated into two sections. In the middle was a large ruby with a golden casing around it, there were spikes going in all directions from the mantel. On her head lay a large turban like cloth that pulled back her long blond hair enough that all you could see was a little of the side. On the front of it was yet another picture of the Triforce.

"No Impa, I'm not sick, it's just that man, something unnerving about him, like he doesn't belong here or something' Zelda refused to tell her what she knew, for she knew Impa's fate if she should allow this man to take Hyrule from her.

" I know what you mean child, but this man has come to swear the allegiance of his people, the Gerudos. They are a powerful nation that hasn't yet sworn its allegiance to your father, but this man is king of the Gerudos, and is allying with your father" Impa said, not sounding one hundred percent sure of her self.

"Are you so sure, that you'd be willing to stake your life on it" Zelda said quietly, but Impa's keen hearing picked up some of what she had said.

"What was that you said princess".

"Oh nothing Impa, just thinking out loud". Zelda said and turned away from Impa to stare at the man named Ganondorf through her window. The man was now bowing to her father, his hand slightly across his chest. The man rose slightly, looking at the king, then said something. Zelda turned back to Impa, and said "Impa, please leave, I wish to be alone for a time".

Impa stared at Zelda for a moment before bowing, her hand going to her stomach:as you wish my dear princes, but please do not let Ganondorf's presence bother you so" Impa backed up several feet, she then pulled out a small bean looking thing, and threw it on the ground. In a flash Impa was gone.

Zelda turned back around and stared at Ganondorf, he was now yelling, or so it seamed. Zelda opened the window slightly so that she could hear the argument.

" No your majesty, I have committed no crime against your people, or the people under the protection of your excellency, why do are you trying to cast me out of your castle, I am merely working towards a union between our two couturiers, a union that has not existed since the dawning of the royal family's rule over Hyrule", the anger on Ganondorf's face showed perfectly, he was not trying to hide the fact that the king was making him mad.

"Ganondorf, you have for twenty years now, sacked my town, killed my people, and stole from myself. If I take you in, you will no longer be allowed to do this, for doing so will result in all out war, is that what you want" The king roared at Ganondorf.

"No your excellency, I do not wish for that, I wish for harmo..." Zelda shut that window, they would be fighting for hours. She looked down at the hem of her dress and sighed. _Maybe he's learned the errors of his ways, maybe he really wants to ally with my father, no, its Ganondorf, he wants to kill my father and rule Hyrule for himself, gotta remember that"_, Zelda thought to her self. She was about to start thinking about what she was gonna do, when she heard footsteps behind her, Zelda sighed, turned, and said, "Impa i asked you to leave..." Zelda stopped in mid-sentence. It wasn't Impa that stood in front of her now, it was a small boy. This boy was dressed in a green tunic, both pieces were short, and the hat covered most of his blond locks. Around his waist was a tan belt that held many wonders, including his small dagger, though he didn't need it, at least it didn't seam like he'd need it. He had a massive sword on his back, that looked like the master sword, only smaller. On top of it though, was a big shield, the shield was a traditional issue shield. The boy shifted slightly in place, and stomped his toe against the ground, pushing the boot back a little. The boy planted his foot back on the ground, and looked at Zelda, he held up his hand, his palm facing him. On the backside of his hand, three triangles appeared in the shape of the Triforce, all of them were dull against his skin for a second, then the lower left side of his hand light up brightly, this was the boy that had come to her, the boy with the fairy (though it looked as if he didn't have it now) the boy that had saved them all, but no one would even no, the boy, with the Triforce of courage, the boy named Link.

Zelda stared at link with amazement, and great relief, now that he was here, they could stop Ganondorf from killing her father. The light in the room changed slightly, as if a great ball of light was coming from some were. Link rushed forward, grabbed Zelda by the wrist, the threw her off the steps. Zelda landed hard, Link stood there with his shield drawn, facing the window.

Zelda yelled at Link, "What the fuck do you think your doing..." an explosion stopped Zelda in mid-sentence. The explosion was bright, and yellow. It blasted through her window, and against Links Shield. The explosion was hot, and fierce, and blasted Link back. He landed right beside Zelda as the explosion's blast went down. Zelda quickly got to her feet, and ran to the window. It was as she had feared, Ganondorf stood there, the power still flaring off of him, his energy was yellow, like the explosion. All of the men that had surrounded him now lay at his feet, dead. Most of them had been completely disintegrated, but the ones that survived were blown into several peaces.

Ganondorf stared directly at were King of Hyrule would have been, and said, "I got him...again" Ganondorf let out his long evil laugh, and looked at what was once Zelda's window, were she should be standing, but she wasn't, he slowly walked towards her window, and saw nothing on the other side, she was completely gone, he most have killed her to he thought, but no, he couldn't have. Ganondorf sniffed the air, " I smell, courage, he said, Ganondorf turned again, and walked back to the thrown room, the thrown of Hyrule was now his.


End file.
